Orsimer
Orsimer, também chamados Ogros ou "Povo Pária" em épocas antigas,1 são sofisticados e um povo "bestial" das Montanhas Wrothgarian, Montanhas Cauda de Dragão, Valenwood e Orsinium (em Aldmeris: Cidade-Ogra).2 Eles são conhecidos por sua coragem inabalável na guerra e sua resistência inflexível as dificuldades. Orsimer possuem sangue elfico (em Aldmeris: Povo Ogro),3 mas são frequentemente considerados povo-animal.4 No passado, Orsimer eram amplamente temidos e odiados pelas outras raças e nações de Tamriel, e eram frequentemente considerados como tendo parentesco-duende.567 No entanto, eles lentamente ganharam aceitação no Império, em particular por seus serviços expressivos nas Legiões do Imperador. Armeiros Orsimer são muito valorizados por seu ofício, guerreiros de armadura pesada Orsimer estão entre as melhores tropas da linha de frente no Império e são assustadores quando usam sua fúria insana. A maioria dos cidadãos Imperiais considera a sociedade Orsimer como violenta e cruel. Os Orsimer na região da Baia Iliac desenvolveram seu próprio idioma e possuem um reino próprio, chamado Orsinium. Orsinium Orsinium, também chamada de Nova Orsinium, é uma cidade estado localizada em Tamriel. Mesmo estando tecnicamente sob a autoridade do Império, No passado, Orsinium não foi amplamente aceita pelas outras províncias de Tamriel. Isso mudou em 3E 399, quando o Imperador Uriel Septim VII procurou melhorar as relações entre o Império e Orsinium através da diplomacia, aumento do comércio, e confederação. Orsinium era localizado dentro da província Bretã de High Rock no oeste de Tamriel, por isso, Orsimer co-habitam a região junto aos Bretões. No entanto, a relação entre Orsimer e Bretões tem se provado problemática. No início da Quarta Era, Orsinium foi saqueada pela segunda vez (a data exata ou por quem, é desconhecido). Diferente de antes, Orsinium não foi reconstruída nas Montanhas Wrothgarian como as duas últimas vezes, mas sim, foi realocada para as montanhas do Reach Ocidental entre Skyrim e Hammerfell.6 Morfologia Como tons de pele variando entre verdes claros e escuros, uma estrutura bastante musculosa, e com uma estatura considerável; os Orsimer são diferenciados de outros Mer e Homens. Eles também são a única raça a terem as presas a mostra. Nascidos sem afinidade a magia como seus primos Mer, e seguindo os passos do venerado Trinimac, os Orsimer desenvolveram uma forte cultura guerreira que os torna altamente valiosos no combate corpo-a-corpo. Eles freqüentemente se destacam como aventureiros e legionários na Legião Imperial. No entanto, isso não significa dizer que eles não utilizam magia. Alguns Orsimer, como Urag gro-Shub, tornaram-se grandes magos, arrumando emprego em lugares como o Colégio de Winterhold. Orsimer possuem um tempo de vida semelhante ao dos humanos.8 História Era Merethica Na metade da Era Merethica, um grupo de Aldmer e seu líder Trinimac tentaram interromper a mudança do Profeta Veloth e os Chimer. O Príncipe Daedric Boethiah devorou Trinimac, corrompendo seu corpo e espírito, e ele ressurgiu dos restos de Trinimac como o Príncipe Daedric Malacath. Como resultado, seus seguidores, posteriormente chamados de "Povo Pária", tornaram-se os Orsimer.2 Os primeiros Orsimer seguiam um estilo de vida tribal e independente. Em vez de reivindicar uma área, eles se instalariam em várias províncias que atendessem às suas vidas e necessidades, formando pequenas aldeias bem unidas. Muitas dessas províncias eram localizadas onde hoje são Skyrim e High Rock. Eventualmente, o chefe Orsimer Torug gro-Igron fundou Orsinium. A princípio, era apenas um pequeno conjunto de cabanas, mas como a notícia se espalhou para os outros Orsimer de Tamriel sobre esta crescente civilização no alto das Montanhas Wrothgarian, logo cresceu para abrigar estruturas mais permanentes. Em seus estágios iniciais, as outras raças de Tamriel consideraram um local governado por leis selvagens que invadiram seus vizinhos ao longo do Rio Bjoulsae. Os Bretões pensavam que era pouco mais do que uma região montanhosa desolada, onde os Orsimer possuíam uma minguada sobrevivência das rochas e cobiçavam secretamente as terras e os meios de subsistência estabelecidos de seus vizinhos do vale. Os historiadores Orsimer, no entanto, afirmam que isto é simplesmente superstição e exagero Bretão. Eles afirmam que Orsinium sempre foi uma terra pacífica cujos habitantes eram simples agricultores e comerciantes. Primeira Era Depois do Cerco de Orsinium em 1E 980, os Orsimer tornaram-se pouco mais que pragas e monstros na visão do cidadão Tamrielic comum, porque não tinham nenhuma província para chamar de sua. Muitos Orsimer tentaram estabelecer novas províncias urbanas, mas sem sorte. Estas habitações foram sempre destruídas antes de poderem ser devidamente estabelecidas. Segunda Era Muitos outros Orsinium apareceram e desapareceram após o primeiro. No meio da Segunda Era, Orsinium era controlado pela Convenção de Daggerfall, e foi dado ao clã de Kurog gro-Bagrakh como recompensa por ajudar o Rei Emeric a derrotar Ranser, o rei de Shornhelm. Kurog então se tornou o rei de Orsinium, que posteriormente se juntou a Segunda Convenção de Daggerfall.1516 Outra encarnação, às vezes chamada de Nova Orsinium, foi criada por Gortwog gro-Nagorm em 3E 399.17 Ele reuniu força suficiente para forçar o Imperador Uriel Septim VII a reconhecer formalmente Orsinium como um igual dos outros reinos menores da região da Baía Iliac.6 Durante a Dobra no Ocidente, Orsinium foi um dos quatro reinos a ganhar o controle do Numidium, conquistando os reinos e circunvizinhos e jurando lealdade ao Imperador.18 Terceira Era No entanto, em 3E 399, um visionário Orsimer chamado Gortwog gro-Nagorm adquiriu o local da antiga civilização de Orsinium e começou a reconstruir uma nova cidade para o Orsimer de Tamriel. À medida que crescia, muitos acreditavam que sucumbiria ao mesmo destino que seus predecessores. Gortwog, porém, provou ser um excelente político e diplomata e conseguiu fazer negociações com os vizinhos de Orsinium, que viram Orsinium prosperar. Ele negociou com Uriel Septim VII em negociações comerciais e sociais e, pela primeira vez, os Orsimer foram sérios protagonistas políticos entre as outras raças. Os Orsimer têm laços históricos relativamente fortes com os Bretões de High Rock. As razões para isso não são claras, mas a relação provavelmente se originou porque as raças estão coabitando a mesma região. Os Orsimer foram supostamente criados quando o Príncipe Daedrico Boethiah derrotou o deus Aldmeri Trinimac, transformando-o em Malacath e seus fiéis, nos Orsimer.9 Quando a transformação ocorreu, não está claro, mas Orsimer têm habitado a ragião da Baia Iliac desde os primeiros anos da Primeira Era.5 Alguns relatos dizem que os Orsimer estavam em Morrowind atuando como assaltantes e mercenários já em 1E 700.1011 É conhecido que os Aldmer já haviam colonizado o continente de High Rock durante a Era Merethica antes que os Orsimer surgissem.129 Eles eram vistos como uma ameaça constante para as outras raças, especialmente depois que os Ra Gada expulsaram muitos Orsimer de Hammerfell e fortaleceram muito Orsinium.2 Vários reinos se uniram em High Rock e destruíram o primeiro reino Orsimer, em 1E 980.513 Sem um lar, o preconceito contra eles era ainda maior.14 Quarta Era No início da Quarta Era, Orsinium foi mais uma vez saqueado pelos Redguards e Bretões e presumivelmente eliminado, e muitos Orsimer refugiados foram escoltados para Skyrim pela Legião Imperial.19 O reino mais tarde se reconstriu nas montanhas entre Hammerfell e Skyrim.20 Sociedade Mesmo que Orsinium seja considerado lar dos Orsimer, eles são conhecidos por terem assentamentos em toda Tamriel. Na época do governo de Kurog, toda Wrothgar era pontilhada com Fortalezas Ôgricas. A ilha de Betony era habitada pelos Orsimer do Monte-Marinho na metade da Segunda Era. Os Orsimer frequentemente se estabeleceram em Skyrim, fundando fortalezas como Dushnikh Yal, Largashbur, Narzulbur, Mor Khazgur e Berço-Esmagado. O auge do poder dos Orsimer em Skyrim veio em meados da Segunda Era, quando Yashnag gro-Yazgu estabeleceu uma chefia inteira em Falkreath antes de ser morto.21 Muitas tribos habitam Valenwood, conhecidas coletivamente como Orsimer da Mata, enquanto Orsimer de Ferro habitam as Montanhas Cauda de Dragão, particularmente a região conhecida como Penhasco-Solitário Superior.2223 Os Orsimer se consideram proscritos como sua divindade desde então, e isso se reflete em grande parte de sua cultura. Por exemplo, ao contrário de outras raças, a tradição Orsimer é ter casamentos à meia-noite.27 Na época da Orsinium de Kurog, os Orsimer da Conveção de Daggerfall alegavam que seu deus Mauloch não tinha nada em comum com o Príncipe Daedrico Malacath, mas muitos outros clãs discordavam desse ponto de vista.28 Perto do final da Terceira Era, Gortwog gro-Nagorm promoveu a ideia de que os Orsimer adoravam Trinimac novamente em vez de Malacath, uma proposição com a qual a maioria dos Orsimer dentro de Orsinium concordavam, enquanto a maioria deles fora de Orsinium considerava-a blasfêmia.6 A sociedade tradicional Orsimer é centrada em torno de assentamentos de fortalezas, cada um lutando pela independência completa em todos os assuntos. A sociedade Orsimer é baseada na poligamia - a tribo de uma fortaleza é controlada por um chefe, que é o macho alfa literal: nenhum outro macho tem permissão para tomar esposas ou ter de filhos. O chefe é substituído por qualquer um dos seus filhos que cresça forte o suficiente para desafiá-lo e matá-lo. A força de uma tribo (e o favor concedido por Malacath) depende muito da força pessoal do chefe.29 A lei dos Orsimer é baseado no Código de Malacath, uma lei que não é escrita. O Código proíbe coisas como roubo e violência injustificada, mas também coloca forte ênfase na honra e força pessoal na resolução de conflitos. Orsimer não usam a prisão como castigo: aqueles que violarem o código devem pagar uma compensação material ou pagar um "preço de sangue", o que implica permitir que aquele que ofendeu derrame seu sangue até que o preço seja satisfeito.29 Alguns Orsimer usam uma escala para pesar os valores do preço do sangue, com diferentes pesos de ouro denominados "Chefe", "Esposa" e "Guerreiro".30 Em outros casos, alguns Orsimer mantêm um registro detalhado de todas as queixas e insultos sofridos pela família, com datas, detalhes e respostas planejadas.31 Espera-se que as mulheres Orsimer contribuam para a força da fortaleza, assim como os homens, como guerreiros, caçadores, herboristas. Tradicionalmente, a arte da metalurgia é feita pelas mulheres, e a segunda esposa de um chefe é chamada de esposa de forja por esse motivo. Uma mulher sábia lida com assuntos espirituais e necessidades de cura de uma tribo. No entanto, a sociedade dos Orsimer ainda é muito patriarcal. Todas as mulheres da fortaleza são ou as esposas ou filhas dos chefes, com exceção das mulheres sábias, que são as mães dos chefes.2932 As filhas do chefe costumam ser enviadas por outras fortalezas para se casarem com outros chefes. No entanto, muitos Orsimer procuram fugir da vida tradicional nas fortalezas. As mulheres Orsimer podem querer escapar de ser "apenas outra esposa" para o chefe. Eles partem para se juntar à Legião Imperial, ver o mundo ou buscar sua fortuna; alguns eventualmente retornam às fortalezas, mas muitos não. Orsimer que não vivem em fortalezas são chamados de "Orsimer da cidade" por aqueles que o fazem, e são considerados pessoas de fora como os não-Orsimer.29 Dada a sua história de desabrigo provinciano, freqüente serviço militar e a demanda por seu artesanato, não é de surpreender que os Orsimer tenham viajado por toda Tamriel e agora sejam uma visão comum nas cidades por toda parte.33343536 Ainda assim, Orsimer que moram nas cidades com outras raças provavelmente enfrentarão preconceito. Sua aparência faz com que o cruzamento de outras raças de Tamriel seja tão raro que geralmente é considerado impossível.3738 Fortalezas Ogras estão espalhados por Skyrim. Os Orsimer viveram em Skyrim durante séculos em comunidades tribais baseadas em fortalezas. As fortalezas são governadas por um sistema de classes rígido. Todo Orsimer tem um trabalho específico e é obrigado a executá-lo. Todo homem, mulher e criança na fortaleza também é treinado desde o nascimento para defendê-lo.7 Orsimer são famosos por sua habilidade como ferreiros, particularmente com o metal chamado Oricalco, que eles usam para forjar armaduras e armas. Os armamentos resultantes são pesados e requerem grande resistência para serem usados, mas oferecem força e durabilidade incomparáveis. Eles também trabalham com ébano e têm habilidade única em couro de ferramentas para flexibilidade e resistência excepcionais.39 Indivíduos que não são Orsimer são normalmente vistos como indignos de confiança e são recusados de entrarem nas fortalezas. No entanto, é possível que um forasteiro entre, tornando-se "parente de sangue".7 Isso é feito executando uma tarefa específica para ganhar a confiança da Fortaleza. Esta tarefa é normalmente muito perigosa. Idioma *O nome Vosh Rakh traduzido do idioma Orsimer, significa "Lâmina da Coragem" e se refere a lendária arma de Trinimac, Penitente.8 *O nome Agra Crun traduzido do idioma Orsimer, significa "Escudo de Sangue".9 Antigo Idioma Orsimer Os seguintes livros são encontrados em Elder Scrolls Online: Orsinium. O titular Torug parece ser Torug gro-Igron, o fundador do primeiro Orsinium. Ele montou um urso polar especial e construiu um grande santuário no topo da montanha mais alta em Wrothgars. Traduções de Kharsthun, um P.N.J. afiliado à Casa de Orsimer das Glórias Números no Antigo Idioma Orsimer #Uhz #Uhg #Aht Personalidade : "As Pessoas acham que somos maus? Eu pareço mau para você?" :― Adoradores Orsimer em altares Daedrico em Cyrodiil Orsimer são amplamente considerados uma raça de mer, daí o nome Orsi''mer''. Eles são conhecidos por serem guerreiros excepcionais semelhantes aos Nórdicos, Imperiais e Redguards, embora sua cultura seja às vezes considerada excessivamente bestial. Apesar de sua natureza bárbara e tribal, há muito o que admirar em suas ferozes lealdades tribais e generosa igualdade de posição e respeito entre os sexos. Suas impressionantes qualidades guerreiras derivam de seus conjuntos de pesadas armaduras Ogras e capacidade racial de entrar em uma fúria frenética, infligindo grandes danos e se preocupar pouco com a defesa. Tradicionalmente, todas as mães Orsimer ensinam seus filhos a arte da metelurgia desde muito jovens. Se um chefe Orsimer tem uma segunda esposa, ela é chamada de "esposa-forja", em homenagem a isso.10 Se um Orsimer deixar a província de Orsinium ou a Fortaleza, seu sobrenome será o da fortaleza/província eles são, um prefixo gra- (feminino) ou gro- (masculino), por exemplo, Moth gro-Bagol e Ghorza gra-Bagol (ambos da mesma província/fortaleza, e no caso, são irmãos). Religião A maioria dos Orsimer consideram Malacath sua principal divindade, pois acredita-se que ele esteja envolvido na criação da raça. Como tal, a maioria dos Orsimer defendem o Código de Malacath, que é uma doutrina religiosa, bem como um código de leis usado nas fortalezas dos Orsimer.7 No entanto, existe ou foi um conflito religioso que mostrou sinais de se tornar um grande problema. Os Orsimer sempre adoraram o senhor Daedra Malacath como sua principal divindade. O líder de Orsinium, Gortwog, no entanto, alegou que Malacath é, na verdade, uma farsa e estabeleceu um sacerdócio dedicado à adoração do antigo herói Aedrico, Trinimac. Isso causou polêmica, já que o Trinimac foi dito ter sido devorado por Boethiah, depois se tornando Malacath. A crença de Gortwog de que Trinimac ainda vive e que Malacath é um mero demônio é atualmente a opinião oficial tomada pela maioria dos principais sacerdotes em Orsinium. Um punhado de Orsimer dentro e a vasta maioria dos Orsimer fora de Orsinium vêem as crenças de Gortwog como heresia. A religião Orsimer gira em torno da adoração de Malacath, Príncipe Daedrico dos Exilados, também conhecido como Mauloch ou Malak.24 As histórias contam que Boethiah "comeu" Trinimac e excretou o esterco que é Malacath, embora Malacath ridicularize a história como sendo muito "literal".2519 Uma ordem religiosa conhecida como Chama da Ira liga a ira de Malacath aos fracassos dos Orsimer e à destruição do primeiro Orsinium. Através de um ritual de queima de pira, Malacath procura abastecer seus seguidores de vingança a cada geração.26 Relações com outras Raças : "Eles nos chamam de bárbaros porque somos corajosos na guerra e rimos de dificuldades. Mas conquistamos nossa cidadania pelo serviço nas legiões e somos tão civilizados quanto qualquer raça. Fazemos as melhores armas e armaduras do mundo, e nossos guerreiros são os mais corajosos e durões de Tamriel." :― Optio Bologra A tradução de Orsimer é "Povo Pária", como eles são considerados os párias sociais das raças de Tamriel. Devido a isso, muitas outras culturas de Tamriel desprezaram os Orsimer, e os trataram como não mais do que brutos insensíveis. Sua única qualidade redentora aos olhos do público nas últimas eras tem sido suas habilidades de combate veneráveis ao servir na Legião Imperial. As outras raças de mer não consideram os Orsimer como seus parentes. Orsimer de Destaque * Abzug gro-Morkul * Agrakh gro-Drublog * Agronak gro-Malog * Bazrag gro-Fharun * Garnag * Godrun gro-Murtag * Gortwog gro-Nagorm * Khamagash * Khartag * Kurog gro-Bagrakh * Mauloch * Otholug gro-Goldfolly * Ramash gro-Tumnosh * Thulgeg * Torug gro-Igron * Umbra * Urmuk One Hand Curiosidade *Apesar dos Orsimer serem conhecidos por sua lealdade ao Império, e o Império ajudando Orsinium, Tiber Septim teria um profundo ódio pelos Orsimer.11 *Orsimer também aparecem em The Elder Scrolls: Arena e The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall, mas como criatura inimigas ao invés de uma raça jogável. Galeria ArenaOrc.gif Orc_Daggerfall.png The_Elder_Scrolls_II_Daggerfall_Orc_Gortwog.png Ork_-_Mann_und_Frau.jpg Orc2.png orsimeronlineykgl2b61tp.jpg 0xMIBKe.jpg Nuare-studio-garnag-dark-adherent-2000x2000.jpg Nuare-studio-orc-captain-2000x2000.jpg Legends Orc.png 15e9b5b915770c21d05f92aa37c99f45.jpg Ee44766e67c1618ae323c94b5bf5cadc.jpg Aparições *''The Elder Scrolls: Arena'' *''The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall'' *''The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind'' *''The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion'' * An Elder Scrolls Novel: The Infernal City * An Elder Scrolls Novel: Lord of Souls *''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' *''Elder Scrolls Online'' *''The Elder Scrolls: Legends'' Referências *''Civility and Ettiquette: Wood Orcs I'' *''The Code of Mauloch'' — A description of the unwritten rules of the Orcs *''In the Company of Wood Orcs'' by Sisarion — Extract from a Bosmer's journal recounting his experience with Wood Orcs *''From a Breton travel journal'' — An observer's notes on Orcish battle preparation *''How Orsinium Passed to the Orcs'' by Menyna Gsost — The story of how Gortwog won the land to the north of Wayrest *''An Orc's Guide to Tamriel'' by Luruk gro-Bozgor — A guidebook for Orcish travelers to Tamriel *''Orcs: Monsters or Misunderstood?'' by Taleon Mythmaker — A brief essay on the creation and virtues of the Orcish race *''Orcs? Could Be Worse'' — A Breton's thoughts on the benefits of having Orcish allies *''Orcs of Skyrim'' by Thora Far-Wanderer — A history of the Orcish settlers and strongholds of Skyrim *''Orcs of Tamriel, Volume 3'' by Grassius Vilco — A treatise on the Iron Orcs of Craglorn *''The Pig Children'' by Tyston Bane — Discusses the history of the Orcish threat in the Iliac Bay *'[http://en.uesp.net/wiki/Lore:Pocket_Guide_to_the_Empire,_1st_Edition/The_Wild_Region ''Pocket Guide to the Empire, 1st Edition: The Wild Regions] — Imperial Geographical Society, 2E 864' *'[http://en.uesp.net/wiki/Lore:Pocket_Guide_to_the_Empire,_3rd_Edition/Orsinium Pocket Guide to the Empire, 3rd Edition: Orsinium] — Imperial Geographical Society, 3E 432' *The Red Paint'' — How Orcs make their war paint *''Return to Orsinium'' by Immigration-Wife Uulitag gra-Orsinium — A rallying pamphlet urging Orcs to return to Orsinium *''Sayings of the Wise'' — Orcish proverbs *''The True Nature of Orcs'' — Book detailing the Orsimer race and their origin *''Varieties of Faith: The Orcs'' #↑ Father of the Niben #↑ 2.0 2.1 2.2 The True Nature of Orcs #↑ Events of "Discerning the Transmundane" #↑ Dialogue with Gulugash gra-Orguk #↑ Pact Pamphlet: Congratulations! #↑ Loading Screens (Skyrim) #↑ 7.0 7.1 7.2 7.3 The Code of Malacath #↑ Vosh Rakh #↑ Agra Crun #↑ Dialogue with Dushnamub #↑ Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Wild Regions Categoria:Raças Categoria:Mer